


【Batfamily】就早恋问题的严肃谈话

by Anub_is



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anub_is/pseuds/Anub_is
Summary: 全家人只有迪克格雷森不知道达米安和乔纳森在一起，全家人只有杰森托德不知道布鲁斯和克拉克在一起。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 38





	【Batfamily】就早恋问题的严肃谈话

**Author's Note:**

> 有年操 米19乔17这样  
> 21&kt&超蝙&乔米  
> 丧病无脑ooc 降智文学 没头没尾 我写了这么长的傻屌你敢信？  
> 我知道bug很多 但是看个爽嘛！

1.

原本在餐吧上熟睡的小阿福猫被餐盘洒落在地的刺耳响声吓得原地起飞，站在打开的门缝前的迪克·格雷森一脸看到杰森上树的表情惊恐万分地捂住了嘴。

“...天哪，上帝啊，达米安有性生活了，达米安和乔纳森上床了了！不，天哪，这不是真的，达米安，快告诉我这不是真的！”

“别这么激动，迪克。“无辜路人提姆捂住耳朵，迪克的惨叫听起来就像他精心孵了一个半月的小鸟蛋被红头罩不小心当早饭煮了吃一样。

“我没有！！！”

“那就停止你该死的鸟叫，我的鼓膜马上就要炸裂了。”

“.....灾难。”达米安一脚踹开石化在他光裸着的上半身正上方的钢铁之小躯，并有些吃痛地吸气，面对此时此刻的尴尬场景，就算蝙蝠侠之子也想不出来什么合适又得体的解法，“他妈的灾难！”

2.

时间倒回至七小时三十二分前，在和第三百四十八次尝试杀了提姆以及避免被提姆杀害后，达米安终于夺得了今日的加长轿车驾驶权。虽然不是“酷炸了”（来自乔的评价）的蝙蝠车，但，人生，你懂得，没有什么是真的值得放弃的。就算是烦人老爹爱车的驾驶权也不行。

“所以你真的要开布鲁斯的车去接乔。我是说，你完蛋了。”提姆很快冷静下来，坐在离达米安最远的位置熟练地讥讽他。

“别说的像你没偷开过蝙蝠车去接你的小男朋友，德雷克。”达米安丝毫不受影响，“还有能不能大点声说话，我们之间隔了将近一英里。”

“有没有人说过你的夸张修辞真是，他妈的，糟糕。”

“哦抱歉，还真是，'他妈的'，没有。”

“下午好，两位，可爱的小熊软糖鸟宝宝，晚上回来等着肥皂水洗嘴吧。”迪克愠怒的声音从音响里传来，“很高兴通话才刚连接上我就能有幸听到这么美妙的谈话。”

“恶，”提姆皱眉，“第一次听到有人夸人夸得比骂人还恶心，你可真是天赋异禀，迪克。”

“哈，你赢得了我的认同，小红。”达米安露出了今天零点以来的第一个笑容。

迪克： “.......行我挂了”

“我赌捅我三刀的机会，迪克三十秒后就会开始感伤。”提姆默默开口。

“呵，记我五刀，十五秒。”

“今晚蝙蝠洞监控见分晓。”

“成交。”

大概十分钟尴尬但又自然的沉默过后，提姆还是按耐不住开了口，“你真的想好了吗，达米安？”

“什么？”达米安装听不懂。

“别明知故问，”提姆无聊地看着他，“你和乔纳森的恋爱关系，目前应该只有我和阿福心知肚明。虽然我懂你们也瞒不了多久，但就这么公布，你不认为有些过于突然了吗？”

“我暂且理解你的意思为，你不想再见证一次在你和康纳的关系被全家人偶然发现之后杰森托德拿着加特林在韦恩家大堂里无差别攻击每张父亲收藏的文艺复兴时期油画、东方瓷制酒壶、红木旋转楼梯以及在场的每一个人并疯狂大喊'都得死！！！！！！！'长达十五分钟的，精彩画面。”

“.....我暂且不反驳你，恶魔崽。”

“我认为没什么好尴尬的，那至少代表托德虽然表面上是个没有心的混蛋，但内心深处他还是一个在乎你的保护欲过强的脑瘫哥哥。”达米安撇撇嘴，“还有，我马上就要二十岁了，别再叫我崽了，德雷克。”

“那叫什么，恶魔哥？”

“....当我没说。”达米安默默干呕了一下。

“不，你提醒了我，乔纳森甚至还未成年，他还是个高中生！”提姆阴阳怪气地捂住嘴惊呼。

“呵，是啊，六点三英尺高买套都要买超大号的高中生，我可真是太、占、便、宜、了。”达米安冷笑一声，提姆立即向他投去了同情的目光。

然而提姆思考了会，还是笑了出来，“哥谭首富之子达米安韦恩到目前为止十九年的人生就谈过一次恋爱，还是和未成年外星人，说出去能吓死整个星球日报。”

达米安翻了个白眼，吐槽了提姆诡异的计数单位，以及强忍住了心中和提姆在超长轿车里大战三百回合把他踢下车的冲动。

3.

“达米安！你来了！”乔纳森站在门口的台阶上，无限制地释放着他那堪比杀伤力黄太阳光的温暖笑容。

“这不是说废话吗，不然你看到的是什么，伟大的提摩西·德雷克和他的超逼真安卓恶魔崽吗。”提姆小声嘀咕，虽然乔还是能用他的超级听力听得清清楚楚，“肯特，天杀的肯特。”

“如果真的有的话，我很乐意购买一个，”乔纳森挠挠头，“我很想二十四小时都能看见达米安。”

达米安作为小蝙蝠很明显根本无法接住氪星人放光，红着脸骂了句“蠢货”之后被提姆在心里狠狠地唾弃了。

上了长轿车，达米安在驾驶座，乔纳森在副驾驶，提姆在距他们十米左右的车尾一个人坐着。此时的沉默让氪星人都闻风丧胆，连冷冻呼吸都不敢放一个。

“小恶魔，“提姆率先打破沉默，“你准备怎么和妈妈说。”

乔睁大眼睛，“没有冒犯的意思，但你们有妈妈？”

达米安：“...................”

达米安：“他指的是格雷森。还有，我有妈妈你知道，提姆有没有不一定。”

提姆开始计算让达米安从十九岁就开始不长反缩的可行性。

乔纳森大脑飞速运转，喉结上下动了一下。他事先和达米安商量了一下今天的计划，毕竟他们之间这段持续了不短时间的恋爱关系本来也没有见不得人，他的父母都接受良好，但到了蝙蝠们这边就变成了一个棘手的问题。他默默给自己在心里抹了把冷汗。拉奥在上，我还想多活几年。

4.

“嘿，我不知道乔今天也要来，但食物肯定足够。说起来，我们好久不见，乔，高中生活怎么样？达米安最近没有欺负你吧哈哈哈。”迪克一如既往地释放着他的母性光辉，强度简直和乔纳森身上的氪星人阳光特效不相上下，提姆站在一边，感觉自己马上就要被超度了。

“格雷森，我们已经不是十三四岁了，早就不会再打架了。”达米安有些头痛，“而且乔马上就要毕业了。”

迪克看着达米安脸上莫名心虚的表情疑惑道，“嘿鸟宝宝，你有什么事瞒着我吗？你脸上的表情就像你小时候披风里藏了猎豹幼崽当我问你那是什么的时候它喵了一声而你紧张地说那是可卡因那次一模一样，很可疑噢。”

“哈哈哈。”提姆很无情地笑出了声，“真想念以前你打我之前还得跳起来的那些日子。”

“你的童年真愉快。”乔笑了笑。达米安想先谋杀提姆，然后再掏出一个蝙蝠钩索赶紧离开这里，并唾弃迪克在育儿经验上惊人的记忆力。

“先去楼上休息会吧。离晚饭时间还有那么一会儿呢。“迪克笑笑，“今晚大家都会到场，会很热闹的。”

达米安知道他指的是什么，威风凛凛的法外者红头罩今天也会参加蝙蝠家庭聚会，但现在这个事实只会让他难得地感到更不安。有点后悔。

“我们先上去吧，不用额外安排客房了。”他拉了一下乔的袖子，乔纳森立即露出一个开朗的笑容紧跟着达米安走上了楼。

“总感觉那笑容有点眼熟。”迪克看着两人的背影摸着下巴疑惑道，提姆努力不让自己幸灾乐祸的声音传到迪克的耳朵里。

5.

达米安如释重负地关上门。手刚收回就被乔紧紧握住，并接受了超级小子落在他脸颊的突然袭击。

“...干嘛。”达米安憋了半天就说出来这么一句别别扭扭的话，乔忍不住笑了，又在他唇角轻吻了一下，惹得小小鸟脸都要红炸了。他有种十年后他依旧会这么容易害羞的预感。两只爱情小鸟沉浸在旖旎的气氛之中腻歪了一会，还没来得及继续干点什么就被突然响起的沙哑男声打断了。

“呵呵，年轻人，真是甜蜜啊。”  
“我操！”达米安毫无防备地被吓到了，乔差点原地卧倒，捂着心口小声嘀咕，“拉奥在上啊……”

“.......”

“他妈的杰森托德？？！”达米安手往桌子底下一摸，抠下了一个微型音响嵌合监听器，乔心领神会，往窗外看了看，“八百米左右........”

“你他妈的脑子有问题吧，蹲八百米开外拿狙击枪开镜就为了偷窥我？！！”

“我只是想看看什么时候能有个恶魔侄子。”杰森无所谓地调整了一下趴在天台的姿势。

“永远都不会，我没有这个功能！！！！”

乔，嗯，乔欲言又止。

杰森冷笑一声，“等着看老蝙蝠发现了之后怎么处置你们俩吧，抓紧享受最后的幸福时光。还有那个外星小子，你可要小心点。”

达米安紧随其后，“呵呵，你这么说是想让我提醒你上次误喝了一整瓶烈性酒之后抱着布鲁斯哭了三个小时然后让我们所有人都见证父亲的表情从愧疚到欣慰到无奈再到无语的那个夜晚吗。”

“.....你妈的当我没说，我现在就要开枪，谁都别拦我！！！！！”

“哈哈。”达米安露出了一个真心实意的笑容，但不知道为什么乔觉得它毛骨悚然。达米安按下了窗檐上的按钮，防弹钢板立马落了下来。乔纳森开始思考现在逃跑会不会被达米安抓住拿氪石刀刮腿毛。求你了我的超级大脑，不要想象具体画面。天哪，大恶魔和小恶魔。乔纳森开始理解为什么蝙蝠侠一天二十四小时一直都是疲劳的样子了。

“懒得理他。”达米安转过头来盯着我乔，“继续？”

乔纳森愣了一下，看着达米安绿色的眼睛鬼迷心窍地点了点头。去他的小恶魔，天哪，他简直是个天使。

爱情小鸟难舍难分地抱在一起亲了一会之后达米安冷不丁开口：“真不敢想象如果托德知道超人和父亲的关系之后会花多长时间炸了大都会。”

乔感觉自己不存在的寒毛全体起立，天哪，我要没有爸爸了，他伤感地想到。

八百米外的红头罩忽然想起什么：“不对....他说老蝙蝠露出愧疚的表情了？”

6.

迪克百无聊赖地围着整个蝙蝠洞到处走来走去，就像他第一次来到这里那样。他简直不能再期待今晚的家庭聚会，人难得地都到齐了，甚至还有客人，他总是按耐不住地兴奋起来。提姆拿着马克杯看向开开心心的迪克，默默地心疼了他一秒钟。

提姆从蝙蝠椅上转了一圈之后站起来，想上楼查看一下情况，然而屁股刚一离开椅子就感到左肩一阵刺痛，提姆捂住伤口，还没来得及止血就渐渐失去了意识。

“操！“迪克吓了一跳，赶紧跑过来按住了他的伤口，“小红？提姆？提摩西德雷克？？”

“鸟妈，别看了，他没死，很遗憾，甚至还活得很健康。那只是麻醉针。”杰森的声音从蝙蝠洞上方传来。

“什么？？”迪克猛抬头，看见了很勉强站在一块岩石上的红头罩。一些碎石在往下掉。

“....迪....迪克.....”提姆一副苟延残喘的样子眯着眼睛艰难地握住迪克的手。

“怎么了小红？有什么话想和我说？”迪克悲痛地握回去。

“迪克..........你....”

“嗯？我在听呢小红...“

“.......你..........你骂人了，我录下来了，等着我发给阿福之后五天不能吃甜食吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“...................”迪克松开了提姆的手，迪克强行让提姆死而冥目，“安息吧，小红。”

杰森在石头上笑得上半身一直在抖，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了…………我操！”

迪克很有先见之明地迅速挪开脚步，看见两百磅的红头罩从高空坠落砸在地板上激起了微型地震，“欢迎回家，大一点的红。你也安息。”

杰森爬起来，拍拍身上的灰，“....你等着，迪基鸟，”他的脸上浮现狡黠的笑，“上天——或者别的什么，会替我惩罚你的。”

迪克走到他身边对他眯着眼笑，态度暧昧地摸着杰森的肩膀，倒是对杰森的幸灾乐祸全然不知还无辜地跟他调情，“别，我还希望能得到来自红头罩大人的专属惩罚呢。”

杰森轻笑一声吻了大蓝，忽然有点可怜这只蒙在鼓里的妈妈鸟。

7.

“达米安，我不想出去......”乔纳森耷拉着并不存在的耳朵，瞪着那双氪人必备的狗狗眼看着靠着床坐着的达米安。然而达米安只是拿着厚厚一本荒原狼在那里读，头都没抬一下，“我需要补充水分，乔纳森肯特，我的紧张不比你少一丝一毫。”

什么嘛，乔撇撇嘴，明明这人刚才还态度绵软地挨着自己发呆。不过他也没什么好继续拒绝的了，只好如临大敌般拉下门把手出去帮达米安接水。并没有意识到虽然强大但的确还很年轻的恋人在做什么样的心理准备。

乔刚出门就碰到了阿福。

优雅的老管家问道，“有什么需要吗，肯特少爷。”

乔挠挠头，“...那个，达米安说他想喝水，可以告诉我一下在哪里接水吗，谢谢啦阿福。”

“每当达米安少爷口渴时，他的首选饮品一般都是红茶或蜂蜜梨酒，所以我相信达米安少爷需要的可能比水要更多。两份我都会准备，肯特少爷。”

“啊谢谢阿福…真的非常感谢.....”

靠，乔看着阿福走掉的背影尊敬并痛苦地想到，我这辈子还能做一个称职的蝙蝠饲养者吗？

达米安打开门，就在乔握住门把手的那一刻。两人都有点猝不及防，仿佛自己的超级/过人洞察力在对方面前就像是失灵了那样。达米安极其罕见地磨蹭着主动抱了他一下，“...谢谢你，乔。”因为所有你给我的东西。

乔纳森愣了一下，随后差点使用了自己的超级力量去拥抱达米安，达米安踉跄了几步，两人一起倒在床上。乔刚要开始亲他，达米安死命捂住他的嘴，“门！关门！”

乔刚要起身，阿福就贴心地帮他们关好了门，“好好休息，两位少爷。”

“.........”  
“.........”  
“.........”  
“.........别说话，吻我。”

8.

红头罩百无聊赖地摘下头罩甩了甩自己有些被沾湿的头发，红罗宾刚刚过了麻药劲，一脸嫌弃地看着红头罩却什么都干不了，很是不爽。

脱下面罩的杰森把自己砸在沙发上，颇显疲劳的地开口，“我们亲爱的黄金男孩，迪克·格雷森，他简直是上帝。”

提姆闻言，眉头变得扭曲：“天哪杰森，把你在爱情中对迪克的愚蠢崇拜收一收，我反胃了。”

杰森看他一眼：“不，小红，不。我不是那个意思。上帝说要有光，所以世间有了光。迪克·格雷森他妈的说要有家庭聚会，所以，现在，我们他妈的就在这了。”

提姆：“..........“

杰森：“不过不管怎样，我还是很期待事情会怎么发展的。”

提姆哼了一声，表示默认。

“你对这事儿有什么看法，天才小红鸟。”杰森看起来满不在乎地问道。但提姆知道他多少还是在乎达米安的，就算他不可能让别人看出来。

“我只有一个看法。同样的一句话，乔纳森肯特说出来可能是'祝你度过愉快的一天'，很贴心；而恶魔崽说出来可能就是'好好享受接下来的二十四小时吧'，听起来像死亡威胁。”

“哇哦。”杰森眨眨眼，“我不知道你居然能描述地这么精准。是不是就像'原谅我，父亲，我有罪'和'对不起啦daddy我最近很淘气～'的区别？”

提姆：“............”  
提姆：“鄙人斗胆问一句您这些年都经历了什么。”

迪克又一次地，从栏杆上翻了下来。你知道的，人们总是那么说，你可以把那个男孩从马戏团拽出来，但你不可以把马戏团从那个男孩身上拽出来。他看起来心情真的很不错，以至于提姆也暗暗产生了和杰森一样的微妙的同情。

“布鲁斯大概还要一会才能回来。”迪克也坐在沙发上，挨着杰森。

“我追踪一下。”提姆波澜不惊地从不知道什么地方摸出了电脑，开始熟练地敲打着键盘，黑进哥谭市的摄像头。

杰森目瞪口呆，“这是我们以前教他的吗？”

迪克：“我没教过他这个，而你，绝对没教过他这个。”

杰森眼神死。明明表达的是一个意思，我为什么从两句话里听出了嘲讽的感觉。

“还有大概一个小时左右。布鲁斯还需要一段时间。”提姆在心里扶了扶不存在的眼镜。

“哦，得了吧。快告诉我他在哪个名媛的家里待着呢。”杰森不屑地开始玩迪克的头发，被迪克用拳头和表情一起威胁了之后只能收回了手。

“他在......”提姆战术停顿，“大都会。”

哦不，布鲁斯和克拉克/超人在一起，正在谈恋爱/谈乔和达米安的事。

两个想法同时分别出现在迪克和杰森的大脑中。他们尴尬得咳嗽了几声，都在想着用什么办法通知对方才能不让整个韦恩宅连带着蝙蝠洞一起被夷平。

“啊哈哈，”迪克尴尬地挠头，心想如果过一会布鲁斯拉着超人的手回家，至少他应该找一个远离现场的地方避免被杰森·托德误杀，“我上去叫达米安和乔下来吃点甜品什么的。”随后还没等提姆和杰森反应过来就走了。

空气突然安静了。

“我操！”  
“我操！”

杰森扛着提姆一起疯跑上楼。

9.

然而还是晚了一步。

迪克敲门半天没有回应，就直接开门了。他是有达米安小时候半夜房间里传来奇怪的声音时迪克进去查看情况结果只发现了奄奄一息的罪犯和看起来很可怕的达米安的这种前车之鉴的。所以每次他进达米安的房间不仅是为了查看他的情况，也是为了保证他人的安全。

可惜的是，这次不一样。看起来处于危险之中的那个变成了达米安。他长高了很多，但比起乔还是矮几公分，经过日积月累试炼的身体被漂亮的肌肉包裹着，被汗水洇湿的皮肤泛着蜜色的光芒—————这么说当然是因为他没穿上衣。而作为人类的那一半马上就要成年的乔纳森则显得更加强壮。他整个人笼罩在达米安上方，一只手撑在他耳侧，另一只手则握住了达米安精瘦的腰。蓝色的眼瞳在黑暗中泛着幽暗的光，与平常的无害模样大相径庭，反而流露出危险的气息。两个人刚交换完一个甜蜜的吻，甜腻的气息充斥着房间，危险的狩猎才刚刚开始。说白了，两个人真的什么都还没开始干，显然也没来得及下床去开门。

迪克直接开门了，然后不出意料十分没有男子气概地开始惨叫。

杰森很有先见之明地捂住了耳朵，“.......还是来晚了一步。”而提姆在思考打晕迪基鸟的可行性。

可怜的氪星宝宝吓傻了，相信他，被三只蝙蝠崽子围观谈恋爱真的不是什么很棒的体验。乔被达米安踹了一脚之后纹丝未动，听到达米安疼痛的吸气声后下意识想伸手帮他揉一下，立即被快要实体化的迪克·格雷森十万分不赞成的目光吓了回去。

达米安灵活地从乔纳森身下逃走，顶着一张死人脸走到门口尝试把门关上，迪克一副鼻涕眼泪直流的样子阻止了他关门，看起来像目睹孩子离家出走的妈妈。

达米安犹豫片刻：“.......我成年了，格雷森。”

迪克痛心疾首地看着他：“不，你没有，你在我心里永远十三岁，小D。我的弟弟……”

提姆默默开口：“兄弟情提示，未成年的那个是肯特先生。非要说的话犯罪的那个也是达米安。”

迪克茅塞顿开：“对！达米安你这是在犯罪你不能这样你不可以谈恋爱怎么可以这样……”

杰森捂脸：“头罩，我现在开始觉得丢脸了。”

“哇哦。”一些不太适合公开的回忆涌上心头。达米安冷笑一声，一字一顿地说：“侵犯氪星人还真是美好的犯罪回忆。”

乔羞涩地挠了挠头。杰森注意到他的表情，手一抖捏碎了马克杯的柄。迪克差点晕过去。

毕竟是夜翼，蝙蝠家的长子。迪克很快冷静下来转移了注意力：“不对，你们都知道？阿福肯定知道....提姆？.....小杰鸟？？你甚至都没有告诉我？”

提姆点点头，杰森笑了说，他这是为他着想。

达米安翻了个白眼。

“一起下去吃点东西，布鲁斯快到家了。”提姆说。  
屋内屋外除了阿福以外的每个人都陷入了程度不一的紧张状态。

但最紧张的还是乔纳森，他真的很想逃跑。达米安识破了他的意图，死死拽住他的手腕，乔看懂他眼神里的“如果你敢跑我们就分手吧乔纳森莲恩肯特”，咽了口口水，在心里给自己加油壮胆。

迪克盯着达米安脖子上的痕迹：“把衣服穿上，小D。”

哦，好极了。达米安心想，却还是言听计从地穿好了衣服。“我要杀了你，德雷克。”

“为什么是我？”提姆看着身高马上就要赶超自己的达米安，总感觉他心理年龄还是十四岁左右。达米安哼了一声作为回复。

迪克不知道什么时候掏出了手机拨给了神谕：“嗨小芭？在干嘛？是我迪克，今天过得怎么样？哦不我就是想问问—————你知道吗见鬼的达米安和乔纳森在一起了！”三只小鸟外加一只氪星搜救犬还有管家侠安静地看着迪克声情并茂地描述着自己戏剧性的震惊和悲痛。

“是不是很惊讶！———不，等等，你早就知道了？卡珊德拉呢？什么？她也——那斯蒂芬妮？凯特？就连科莉都知道？！哦不，为什么你们没有一个人告诉我？？”

提姆憋笑憋得快要猝死了，杰森压根就没憋着。达米安的表情看起来像是在参加一场葬礼。

芭芭拉听到了电话那头杰森托德疯狂大笑的声音，叹了口气：“别那么激动迪克，小乔是个好孩子。我以为你能看出来的。他们总在同样的时间消失——而且有好几次达米安夜巡回来之后都看起来累得不正常。再说你又不是第一次当最后一个知道自己弟弟谈恋爱的倒霉蛋了。顺便不是所有人都知道。”芭芭拉停顿了一下，“我猜———布鲁斯还不知道呢。”

精准捕捉到哥谭黑暗骑士大名的乔纳森感觉自己膝盖一软，往刚穿好衣服的达米安身上靠去，然后———然后杰森一个没控制住从兜里掏出氪石向乔扔去。

10.

“所以...现在怎么办？”杰森问。

“问我怎么办？”迪克很确信达米安在计划什么时候往杰森的安全屋里装炸弹，“不如你先告诉我你哪来的氪石以及为什么要往我男朋友身上扔对他来说致命的过敏物，不然我今天不在你头罩上刻满蝙蝠或者把你抱蝙痛哭的监控视频发布到互联网上你就休想离开蝙蝠洞一步。”

虚弱的乔纳森感动地看着达米安，又害怕地回避了夜翼投过来的不赞成的目光。

“布鲁斯马上就要回来了。如果他知道你伤害了超人的儿子，他一定不会开心的。”提姆撇撇嘴。

“提宝，他没有受伤，只是变得虚弱了一点，而且我已经把氪石收起来了。”杰森说，“而且我做的微不足道的物理伤害丝毫没有迪基鸟在爱情小鸟缠绵时突然开门打断给他们带来的精神伤害那么严重。亲爱的，你就像邪恶的后母。”杰森转向迪克，但乔觉得迪克看起来更像丢了蛋的老母鸡，而自己此刻，不管愿不愿意，好像就是那只罪魁祸首的黄鼠狼。

“哦，得了吧。别说你没想杀了他，陶德。”达米安风轻云淡地说，“如果这就是你关心养兄弟的方式，那对我来说太沉重了。”

“我没有关心你，恶魔崽！”杰森不满地反驳道，虽然底气有点不足。

我能在这个地方身体健康精神正常地活到现在真是太难得了，迪克默默地想。

“现在迪克这关过了。别反驳我迪克，你敢说你不喜欢超人的儿子？下一个问题——那布鲁斯呢？”饶是提姆的超级大脑也无法准确地推测出问题的答案。

“嘿！”迪克有些不满提姆有点说中了他的想法，他的确爱屋及乌地对偶像的儿子也抱有好感，但这不代表——不代表他可以忽略有关弟弟安危的一些事，“好吧——但我还有一个问题。”

达米安扬了扬下巴，示意他说。

“你们是什么时候在一起的？”

乔又脸红了，说实话提姆想不明白这是什么原理，为什么氪星人会脸红。达米安只是沉默了一会然后嘟囔了一句“反正他十一岁就开始想在夜巡的时候偷袭亲我了”然后杰森托德差点又没忍住自己伸向兜里的手。

就在场面一度又要陷入混乱时，主厅的大门被打开了。布鲁斯韦恩表情复杂地站在门口，看起来并不是刚刚到场的样子。更惊悚地是，大都会的超人同志就站在他身旁，表情不比布鲁斯轻松多少。达米安问了一句，“父亲，你们....什么时候到的？”

布鲁斯说：“'迪克喜欢超人的儿子'时。”  
提姆按住了想要逃跑的迪克。  
杰森说了句“哦，操。”  
抗药性超神的恶魔之子达米安差点晕过去。

乔感觉自己的半氪星人生马上就要结束了。

11.

“呃，我觉得—”乔和克拉克同时开口。  
“闭嘴！”蝙蝠侠和新蝙蝠侠异口同声。

“不得不说，他们真的挺般配的。”提姆小声说，迪克赞同地点了点头。杰森嘁了一声。

一家———现在可能是两家之主的布鲁斯稳定了一下暗流涌动的场面：“先吃饭。”

他的父亲眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，那里还是没什么情绪。说实话达米安到现在反而没那么紧张了，这可能是他十九年的人生里最尴尬的一天。坐在布鲁斯旁边的克拉克的表情看上去倒是很紧张，虽然氪星人不会出汗，但达米安还是感觉自己看到了满头大汗的超人。

这顿饭吃得真的很尴尬，达米安在往乔的盘子里夹西兰花，乔大气都不敢出。杰森吃了三个辣热狗，提姆一直在喝咖啡，迪克什么都没吃，表情复杂地看着杰森。达米安忽然意识到今天大概还有第二对情侣要公开关系，虽然韦恩大宅里只有一个人对此毫不知情。

红头罩。

达米安闭上眼睛开始计划逃跑路线。

蝙蝠家的长子说，“我吃完了。警局还有点事我先走了哈哈。”  
布鲁斯：“....你的餐具都没动，迪克。”  
迪克看着他：“布鲁斯，我还想多活几年。”  
布鲁斯面无表情地说：“我们还要谈谈关于乔和达米安的事。”达米安肯定他没什么好说的，就算他什么都没和布鲁斯说过，布鲁斯也一定早就从他身上看出什么端倪了。达米安其实也没打算瞒着他。

果不其然，在每个人都安静下来等布鲁斯开口等了一分钟之后，布鲁斯只是说了一句“祝你们幸福”，克拉克把手放在他的肩膀上。达米安有点感动，他知道布鲁斯是真心认可他们。他点了点头，乔在桌子底下拉住了他的手。然后他们听到了迪克擤鼻子的声音。

“我要哭了，“迪克夸张地说。提姆笑了一下，杰森什么也没说，但也点了点头。

12.

布鲁斯清了清嗓子：“现在，大家都在场。我还有另一件事要宣布。”

迪克屏住了呼吸。

“我和超人.....”

提姆绝望地闭上了眼。

“.....在一起了。”

达米安拉起乔纳森就要开跑。

FIN.

·

**Author's Note:**

> 是个莫名其妙写了这么长的试水  
> 可能有后续


End file.
